


A Gathering Of Shadows

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Making Love, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any/any, (727): What is the acceptable way to offer a trade of sex for a few hours of body heat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gathering Of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



The sex was always incredible; a full body, toe-curling, soul glowing orgasmic euphoria. Jude shatters like a broken mirror, a sweaty mess of shaking tremors and gasping groans as his orgasm plows into him like a freight train. The kisses... well, those were even more intimate, soft and sweet. 

They were heart fluttering and lovingly adoring, and Zero just keeps pressing them to Jude’s lips as he whispers his love, and Jude always swore he could feel the tender caress of his lips after they parted.

He was still shaking as he delighted in the warm afterglow of their lovemaking, and Zero hummed softly and nuzzled his neck. Jude was worn out, blissfully exhausted beyond words, but the sheets were cozy, and there was something peacefully pleasant about being under his strong lover that made him feel worshiped and safe, love and protected. 

He lays still with his eyes closed, body melting into the soft bed as Zero’s fingers brush through his sexy-rumpled hair, smoothing the wild strands as they curled this way and that. 

The candles have burnt out, the room amidst with the sweet scent of lavender and a honeysuckle as the music melody plays on to sing a tender lullaby of love. While the night had begun with a loving kiss, Zero tilts his head up just as Jude tilts down and they meet in a soft caress, the evening ended with two men lay naked under the soft blankets, bodies still buzzing with pleasure after a night of love making. The deal was beneficial to them both, as sex is the answer to everything. 

Cuddled in bed, cocooned in snugly-warm blankets, they still tangle around each other, Jude’s head tucked up under Zero’s chin. Zero sings along with the song, soothingly rubbing Jude's back as the words flow from his lips. “I can love you like that. I would make you my world; move Heaven and earth if you were my boy. I would give you my heart, be all that you need. Show you you're everything that's precious to me, if you give me a chance. I can love you like that…yeah; I can love you like that.” 

Never has he been so open with his feelings, now he doesn’t have to hide, not when the love they share is so pure and tender—when he can be honest and open about his feelings for Jude and show him one single ounce of his true loving soul. His fingers gently brush through Jude's shaggy hair as his boyfriend lies in his embrace with his head on his chest. 

Jude sleeps peacefully, lips soft and pink, and in sweet dreams he smiles softly and gives a sigh of content, pure bliss. He snuggles closer, curled around Zero, their bodies perfectly curved together. His fingers tiptoe over warm skin, Zero brushes soft touches gently over Jude's cheeks as he pulls the blankets closer around them, tucking Jude into his embrace as he cuddles him. 

Still snoozing, Jude nuzzles Zero’s neck, murmurs sleepily “I wuv you.”

“I love you, Jude.” Zero smiles fondly, kisses Jude's forehead before he closes his eyes and follows his beloved lover into the realm of joyful dreams. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/694627.html?thread=91458147#t91458147)


End file.
